


Wintersong

by sakuragirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuragirl/pseuds/sakuragirl





	Wintersong

Characters  
Bella (22) – Just moved to the area after her Grandmother died and left her her house. She’s a nurse and single Mother to baby Charlotte (Lottie), who was born at 24 weeks gest. She is now 18 monyths old and has CP.  
Lottie – Bella’s daughter (18mo).  
James – Bella’s ex boyfriend who buggered off after their baby was born premature.  
Emmett (32) – Physio.  
Alice – Paediatrician – Edwards twin sister (nearly 30).  
Jacob (17) – young handyman  
Jasper (32)– Alice’s fiance – social worker.  
Edward (nearly 30) – Alice and Emmett’s brother – Phys ed teacher and football coach at local high school.  
Rose (32)– Emmett’s wife – Hydrotherapist.  
Charlie – Local police chief – Bella’s Dad.  
Carlisle – Chief of surgery –Edward, Alice and Emmet’s father.  
Esme – Carlisle’s wife.  
Kate – Edwards wife (dec).

Wintersong – Sarah McLachlan  
Edward rested his head against the hospital bed, listening to his beloved wife’s rattling breaths as his eyes streamed with tears he’d stopped trying to hold back. He had tried to be brave for her, but it was an impossible task, she was literally dying in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to save her.  
Edward heard the door open quietly and a hand softly touch his back.  
“Not long now Son.” A voice murmured.  
Edward lifted his head, watching his father begin to check Kate’s vital signs. He turned back to his wife, cringing as her breathing paused again, Edward began to panic, was this it?  
Carlisle gently took Kate’s hand, “It’s okay, it’s just more Cheyne Stokes.” He reassured Edward.  
“She’s not in pain is she Dad?” Edward murmured for the thousandth time.  
Carlisle shook his head, “No, she’s not. She’s at peace Edward.”  
Kate’s eyes fluttered open, searching the room.  
“I’m here Katie.” Edward squeezed her hand gently and her eyes rested on him before fluttering closed again. Her hand slipped from his grasp, and she reached up to touch his hair, a soft smile on her face before her hand fell back to the bed.  
Edward picked her hand up, placing a gentle kiss on the back before rubbing it against his face, not seeing the yellow pallor of her skin, or her protruding cheek bones, instead he saw his gorgeous wife as beautiful to him then as the day they married. She had fought the cancer so bravely but it was finally claiming her, he knew today would be her last day.  
“I’ll sit with you for a while.” Carlisle pulled a chair up next to Edward, not touching him, but allowing him the space to be with his wife in her last moments.  
As the sun set and the room darkened, Kate’s noisy breathing paused again and Edward held his breath. He counted the seconds to himself, waiting for her to take another breath, Carlisle had explained pauses were common in the type of breathing patterns people experienced in their last days. He counted to 100, then 200, 300. He lifted his head and stared at his wife, silently urging her to take another breath, wanting her to be free from her suffering but not ready to live without her. Carlisle stood silently, walking behind Edward slowly before placing his stethoscope in his ears and the bell against her chest.  
“She’s gone Son.” Carlisle confirmed as Edward collapsed against the side of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

*************************************************  
“Push Bella! PUSH!” The midwife urged her as Bella took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had.  
“Okay, now stop.” The midwife’s head disappeared between Bella’s legs as Bella began to cry uncontrollably again.  
“Please, it’s too early. James! She’s not ready!” Bella sobbed as James clutched her hand, unable to look her in the eye, wanting nothing more than to run from the room.  
The door opened and a woman with flaming red hair stepped into Bella’s field of vision, followed by two more midwives.  
“This the 24 weeker?” The red head asked the midwife.  
“Yep.” The midwife confirmed, her hands busy with something Bella couldn’t see. “The head’s out, any minute now.”  
The head’s out? Bella thought, Already? Her waters had only broken two hours ago!  
“Okay.” The red head turned to Bella and James as she snapped on a pair of gloves. “I’m Dr Victoria Cope. I’m the resident neonatologist here. Has the midwife explained to you what will happen when your baby is born?”  
Bella shook her head, feeling the beginning of another contraction. “I’m a nurse but I’ve never worked in NICU.”  
“I’ll check the baby over here, but then I’ll have to rush her to the NICU.” She explained, “You can come with me if you like.” She looked at James who took a step back and stared at Bella, terrified.  
“Is the baby going to be okay?” James asked.  
Dr Cope shrugged, “It’s impossible to tell. Some babies born at 24 weeks do very well, others...don’t.”  
The midwife called out, “Another one’s coming. Right Bella, make it count. We want this baby out now.”  
Bella pushed with everything she had, pushing through the stinging pain, focussing on birthing her baby.  
“Good job! It’s a girl!” The midwife called out as Dr Cope rushed over to a resus trolley with the baby and the midwife.  
“Is she okay?” Bella asked the midwife.  
“It’s okay Bella, just let the doctor do her job.” The midwife avoided Bella’s eyes.  
“She’s not crying.” James groaned, “Why isn’t she crying?” He asked Bella.  
“She’s not breathing.” They heard the doctor murmur to the midwife. “It doesn’t look good.”  
Bella lay back exhausted, praying to God, Allah, Buddah, Vishnu, anyone that would listen, that her baby would take a breath.  
Bella was so busy praying that she didn’t even hear the door click shut after James as he left the room.  
A minute later she heard the doctor remark, “She’s breathing, we’ve got her.”

1.5 years later  
Bella pulled her truck into the driveway of the little cottage, surprised at how well maintained it looked. Given that her Grandmother had been so frail when she died, Bella had been expecting to find the house run down and in need of repair, but the house looked freshly painted with new shutters and a well mown yard. The front door opened and a tall figure stepped out, jogging down the small path to meet her.  
“Hi! You must be Bella! I’m Jake!” He greeted her enthusiastically before she could even get her door open.  
“Hi.” Bella slid from her seat, shaking the boy’s outstretched hand. He couldn’t have been more than seventeen, yet he was as tall and as broad as a man twice his age.  
“Bells!” Bella looked up to the porch as she heard the front door bang again as her Dad called out her name, his own enthusiasm matching Jake’s as he hurried down the path, swooping her up into a big hug. “Good to see you Kiddo.” He murmured to her.  
Bella took a step back, “Looking good Chief!” She remarked, although she had seen him less than a month ago, there was something different about him.  
“You shaved off your moustache!” Bella exclaimed.  
Charlie stroked his lip absently, “Yeah well, new job, new town. Haven’t been back here in a while, wanted to give a good impression.” He mumbled, blushing slightly.  
Charlie had grown up in Forks, in the very house they were standing in front of. He had come back to visit every now and again, keeping in constant contact with his mother until her recent passing. Bella had loved her Grandmother Swan fiercely, and was sad that she was unable to make it back for her funeral. Her Grandma Swan had supported Bella over the last two years, sending her money when she could, as well as presents for the baby, however Bella was still stunned beyond belief when Grandma Swan’s will had revealed that she had left her house to Bella.  
“How’s the new job?” Bella asked as Charlie turned her towards the house.  
“Good. Quiet.” Charlie chuckled.  
“You know you didn’t have to transfer here Dad.” Bella started. When Bella had found out she was the owner of a house, she had realised it was her only opportunity to be independent. She knew that even if she sold her Grandmother’s house, it wouldn’t cover a down payment on a one bedroom apartment in LA. Plus, she wanted to get out of the smog and crime of LA. Due to lack of money, she had been living with Charlie and knew she was getting too old to sponge off him much longer so had told Charlie she was moving to Forks. Charlie had refused to let her leave without him, instantly putting in for a transfer from LAPD and was lucky enough to be offered the job of chief of police of the small town.  
“Don’t start this again.” Charlie warned, “I needed to slow down a bit in my old age.”  
Bella elbowed him lightly, “Yeah sure thing old man. Don’t you miss the hustle of LA? It’s so quiet here!”  
Jake, trying to peer through the truck windows remarked, “Hey, don’t knock Forks. Exciting things happen here too. Like just last week Charlie went on two dates.”  
Charlie blushed again as Bella raised her eyebrows at him, “Oh really? You breaking hearts already?”  
Charlie shrugged, “Seems single men in their early fifties are somewhat of a rare thing around here.”  
Jake nodded, “Yeah, plus it doesn’t hurt that my Dad has been selling him to every widow, single or divorced woman he knows.”  
Jake’s Dad, Billy, and Charlie had grown up together. With a passion for fishing and football, they had kept in contact over the years, Billy was clearly ecstatic that his old buddy had moved back.  
“Thanks Jake. “ Charlie grumbled before pointing to the house, “So what do you think Bells? Jake repainted the front and we’ve cleaned out most of the stuff inside as well as given everything a fresh coat. The garden probably could do with work, but all in all, the place looks pretty good.”  
Bella sighed, “It’s perfect Dad. You’ve both done a great job.” Jake beamed at her before handing her a business card.  
“This is my card.” He said, puffing his chest out.”You need any jobs done round the house and I’m your man. I’ll even give you a family discount.” He winked at her.  
Charlie pushed Jake away, “Go on, get home to your Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early to help unpack the removalist van.”  
Jake saluted Charlie before running up to the house and grabbing a rusty old pushbike leaning up against the porch.  
“See ya Bella!” Jake called as he rode away.  
“Seriously? A handyman on a pushbike?” Bella laughed softly.  
“Yep.” Charlie chuckled. “He’s a hard worker though. And knows his way around a set of tools. He’s a good kid.”  
The peace of the neighbourhood was suddenly disturbed by a wail emitted from within the truck.  
“Speaking of kids...” Bella turned, opening the truck door. “It’s okay baby, Mumma’s here.” She cooed, reaching into the car.  
“Pop! Pop!” As Bella lifted Lottie out of the truck, Lottie took one look at her Grandfather and reached for him, straining in her mothers arms.  
“Careful Dad.” Bella warned, as she did every time she handed Lottie over.  
“I know, I know, watch her legs.” Charlie smiled radiantly as he took Lottie in his arms, being careful to handle her properly, cradling her legs encased in plaster “Hello my baby girl!”  
“Pop Pop!” Lottie screeched happily before screwing her eyes up and peering at him. Her little hand reached up and smoothed over his lip before she pouted at him.  
Bella laughed, “She’s just realised you’ve shaved your ‘mo off Dad.”  
“All the better to blow raspberries on you my girl!” Charlie lifted Lottie’s top before blowing a loud raspberry on her tummy causing her to scream with laughter.  
Lottie’s little hand moved in front of her “more, more, more” she signed repeatedly to her Grandfather as he happily obliged her and Bella watched. Every time Lottie signed Bella was glad she had taken the extra time and effort it had taken in learning sign language. After the long months in NICU and the brain bleed Lottie had suffered as a result of her prematurity, the doctors had sat Bella down and told her the cold hard truth, Lottie had Cerebral Palsy, a type of brain damage, and they would not know what extent that would have on her life. Bella had been at a loss as to what she could do so had started speaking to other parents of children with Cerebral Palsy, or CP as they called it. Some had suggested learning sign as a way to ease possible frustrations Lottie may have with delayed speech development and Bella has embraced it. Lottie now used a combination of words and sign but found signing much easier.  
And things had not been as hard as the doctors led her to believe. As part of the CP, Lottie had extreme stiffness in her legs so had been having progressive plaster casts applied to stretch them out, she was crawling very well and it looked as if she would definitely walk some day. The CP also caused Lottie to experience occasional seizures, which were scary but rarely serious. Lottie was considered to have mild CP, and things could have been so much worse considering her sudden early arrival into the world.

Bella wandered around the house, her house, she thought. It was a small three bedroom cottage, but it was hers. Thankfully the house was furnished, Bella could hardly afford to do that herself.  
“I’ve put you in the main room, with the baby in the room in the middle and me in the room at the end.” Charlie explained as he lugged a suitcase up the stairs. The movers would be there early in the morning with the belongings Bella couldn’t fit in her truck.  
“Oh Dad, you’ve got the smallest room!” Bella protested, swinging Lottie gently to make her giggle.  
“I don’t need much room, plus I probably won’t be here for long. As soon as the old place sells I’ll be out of your hair. No point settling in then having to move everything around again.” Charlie set the case at the top of the stairs before heading back down to get another one.  
Bella picked up the case and walked into her new bedroom, her Grandmothers old room. Surprisingly Charlie had changed the whole room around and it looked nothing like she remembered. Charlie had stripped the old wallpaper off the walls, repainting it with a cream wash. The only reminder left of her Grandmother was the large wrought iron bed standing in the middle of the room.  
“I didn’t have time to move the bed, I hope you don’t mind.” Charlie set another suitcase down.  
“Oh Dad, it’s perfect! You didn’t have to do all of this.” Bella exclaimed, “And I want the bed. I love it. You didn’t have to get rid of all of Grandma’s things though.” Bella was a bit sad that the room looked so different. No trace of her Grandmother remained.  
Charlie shrugged, “The place was a bit of a mess when I got here. You know how the constant rain promotes mould around here, and well I couldn’t let you bring Lottie home to live in that. Besides,” he grinned at her, “Jake did the painting in here, I did Lottie’s room.”  
Charlie led her down the hall to the middle bedroom. He swung the door open.  
“Tah dah!”  
Bella stepped into the room, it was gorgeous. The walls were painted the palest of pinks with white trim, the name Charlotte painted across one of the walls above a beautiful white cot. But the feature of the room was a cascading butterfly chandelier. Since Lottie was born, Charlie and Bella had described her as their little butterfly, a tiny little thing that had turned their lives on their heads, growing into a beautiful little girl that bought such joy to their lives.  
“Oh Dad, it’s perfect!” Bella sighed.  
“I know she’s only going to mess it up, but I thought she might like it.” Charlie grinned at Lottie, who was clapping her hands and pointing around the room in delight, taking her from Bella and moving over to show her the chandelier.  
“Sue made the chandelier. She does all sorts of crafts, very handy with a glue gun that woman.” Charlie explained gruffly. Bella couldn’t miss the twinkle in his eye as he talked. Bella’s Mom had died from cancer when Bella was only nine, leaving a broken hearted husband and young daughter behind, Charlie hadn’t ever seemed interested in anyone else, Bella was happy he finally seemed to be moving on.  
“Oh really Dad?” She teased, “And would Sue be one of the dates you enjoyed going on last week?  
“Bella,” Charlie warned.  
“Come on Dad, it’s me here. If I’d gone on a hot date I would have told you!”  
“Oh really Bells?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, “And when is that going to happen?”  
Bella dropped her eyes, shrugging, “Don’t start Dad.”  
“Come on Bells. You have to get out there again. Start dating. Meet someone! You’re twenty two, not one hundred and two.”  
“Dad, you know I’m not interested in dating. Besides Lottie is my main focus right now, not some man. And I know I’m not a great catch, not many men are going to be interested in a woman who has a child, let alone a child with such...special needs.”  
“Bullshit.” Charlie swore, covering Lottie’s ears. “Any man would be lucky to have you. And if he couldn’t accept Lottie for the wonderful child she is, he wouldn’t be worth it.”  
“Dad, please. You know most Dad’s would be happy if their daughter wasn’t off whoring around, you seem to be encouraging it!”  
Charlie shook his head, “I just want to see you happy kiddo.”  
She smiled at him, walking over to him and placing her arm around him, resting her head against him. “I am happy Dad. I don’t need a man to fulfil my life.”  
He hugged her back, and Bella sighed softly. Of course she got lonely, especially at night, but she was a realist and a man just wasn’t likely to be part of her future any time soon.

As Bella lay in bed that night, listening to the frogs croak outside her window instead of the noise of traffic and sirens she was accustomed to in LA, she knew she had made the right decision. It was scary, moving Lottie away from her specialists and therapists in LA, but she had been reassured there were good doctors in Port Angeles, an hour’s drive away, who would be more than capable of taking care of her and that Forks Hospital would be able to cope with any sort of medical emergency. Plus, they were crying out for qualified nursing staff, so Bella would be able to get a job so she could begin to support her daughter financially without having to rely on Charlie.  
Bella checked to make sure the baby monitor was plugged in before rolling over and waiting for sleep. 

The next morning Bella was woken by the sound of birds singing outside her window and she was surprised to see a hint of sun peeking through her curtains. The sun rarely shined in this part of the country, mostly it rained, and if it wasn’t raining it was snowing. Or threatening to rain. Nope, with her tanless, pale skin, Bella was not going to stand out in town.  
Bella dressed quickly before making her way downstairs. She knew Charlie wouldn’t have been able to sleep past 5am and he was expected at work by 7am. Lottie was an early riser and Charlie always got her started on breakfast so that Bella could sleep in a little. Rounding the corner, Bella found Lottie sitting in her highchair playing with a piece of toast while Charlie tried to tempt her with some pureed fruit. Lottie was unfortunately as notoriously fussy eater and lost weight easily, combined with her prematurity she could have passed for 12 months old, instead of nearly 18. Bella had an appointment with the paediatrican in town this morning and was hoping they might have some ideas, so far the specialists back in L.A had told her to “be patient” but it was easier said than done.  
“Good morning baby.” Bella kissed Lottie on the head before turning to her father, “Hi Dad, any luck?”  
Charlie shook his head as Lottie pushed the spoon away from her mouth and grizzled.  
“Not keen this morning Bells.” He passed over the bowl to her and stood to refill his coffee. “I’m about to head off, you sure you’ll be okay getting to the appointments today on your own?”  
Bella nodded, “I’ll be fine Dad. Will we see you tonight or do you have a hot date?” She couldn’t resist teasing him.  
“Hardy har Bells. No I should be home about 5. You’re going to have a busy day, you want to catch dinner at the bar tonight? Save you cooking.” Charlie picked up his gun belt, strapping it on before reaching for his hat.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Bella tried to sneak a spoonful into Lottie as Charlie distracted her with a goodbye kiss but she wouldn’t have it, she turned, blowing a raspberry and depositing all of the food in her mouth over Bella. “Milk!” the little girl demanded.  
“Eugh. Great, thanks Lottie. I give up.” She stood up and turned to warm a bottle instead, waving goodbye to her Dad who was trying not to laugh.  
“Here you go munchkin.” Bella passed the bottle to Lottie who smiled, knowing she had won, and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to change.

It took Bella longer than expected to change, then dress Lottie and find her way to the paediatrician’s office in Port Angeles. By the time she had found a parking spot and was rushing through the door she was fifteen minutes late. Bella hated being late, she was usually so organised, she hoped that the dr hadn’t cancelled the appointment.  
An older woman with striking green eyes looked up from behind the desk,  
“Bella Swan?” she asked  
“Yes.” How did this woman know her? “I’m here to see Dr Cullen? I’m sorry I’m late.”  
“No problems Bella. I’ll let Alice know you’re here.” The woman spoke quietly into the phone before standing up and coming around the desk.  
“I’m Esme. I knew your Mom and Dad, a long time ago.” The woman squeezed Bella’s free hand. “And who is this gorgeous little thing?” She cood to Lottie who waved shyly.  
“This is Charlotte, Lottie.” Bella explained, smoothing her hand over the baby’s hair lovingly.  
“Oh she’s just so precious!” Esme continued to smile at Lottie, reaching out to take her hand.  
“Mom, leave the baby alone.” A voice laughed from behind them and Bella turned to watch a young girl with short hair in a doctors coat step through a door.  
“Hi, I’m Dr Cullen, you can call me Alice.” She smiled at Bella as Bella reeled. This young girl was a doctor? She looked about fifteen years old.  
Alice laughed, “I can tell you’re surprised. Did you expect someone older?”  
Bella blushed, “No, not at all! I just...um...you do look young.”  
Alice laughed again, this time the older lady joining in, “I’m actually nearly thirty. But I know I look young. Being a paediatrician and looking like I’m fifteen can sometimes be confusing for everyone.”  
Bella laughed along with the two women, “I bet!”  
“And this must be Lottie!” Alice turned to Lottie, putting her arms out, “Can I hold her?” She asked.  
“Sure,” Bella handed her over, “Just be careful of-“  
“Her legs. I know, it’s okay.” Alice finished for her, “This is my Mother, Esme by the way.” She introduced them. “Mom helps out with the running of my practice a few days a week when she’s not busy helping my father down at the hospital in Forks.”  
Bella was taken by surprise as Esme hugged her firmly, “So nice to meet you!” She squeezed her tightly.  
“Your father is a doctor? In Forks? That’s where I live.” Bella explained.  
Alice nodded, “We actually all live in Forks, but my office is here, and I work a few days a week over at Port Angeles hospital as well as the occasional shift in Forks.”  
“You must be a busy lady.” Bella wondered if Alice might know of any jobs going.  
“ It’s hard to say no when your father is the chief of surgery.” Alice smiled.  
“Is your whole family in medicine?” Bella knew she was being nosy but was keen to understand the family dynamics.  
“Well, one of my brothers is a physiotherapist, his wife is a hydrotherapist and my fiance is a social worker at Forks High. My twin brother Edward is the odd one out, he’s a phys ed teacher at the high school with Jazz, plus the football and swimming coach.” Alice waved her hand, “But enough about us, let’s go through and you can tell me all about this gorgeous girl.” Alice led the way through a door, carrying Lottie carefully in her arms. Bella was relieved, she had an appointment with a physio called Emmett Cullen later today and if he was half as nice as Esme and Alice she would be very happy.  
Alice set Lottie up on a mat on the floor, surrounding her with toys, before seating herself behind her desk, sliding a folder towards herself.  
“So, I have all Lottie’s referrals, doctors notes and test results here, but perhaps you could give me a quick rundown? Just so I have all the information from both a medical and parent point of view.” Alice smiled kindly at Bella.  
“Okay,” Bella glanced at Lottie who was happily playing, “Um, Lottie was born at 24 weeks, very suddenly. She had to be resuscitated at birth and spent a lot of time in the NICU before coming home. She came home on oxygen and at about six months old it became really obvious that something wasn’t right. The doctors did an MRI and diagnosed her as having cerebral palsy. She had her legs cast in plaster about six months ago and the physio back home said she could have the plasters off this week as long as the physio here agreed.”  
“Okay, great. And what about developmentally? Crawling, pulling up to stand, feeding, stepping, talking that kind of thing?”  
Bella continued,” Well she’s a little behind, she is definitely much stiffer in her legs and so isn’t walking or anything yet but the casting seems to have helped with that. She can crawl and words are coming along okay but still limited to things like Mom, Pop, Milk, mostly she signs for things she wants. She’s a terrible eater. I really struggle to get her to eat anything solid at all so right now she has a lot of baby formula.”  
Alice nodded, continuing to write on her pad, “And seizures?”  
“Yes, well the occasional one, but thankfully nothing too full on. She only has them when she is experiencing a bad cold, or is already unwell. I don’t have her on any medication for them at this stage, just follow the usual protocol when she has them like timing them, and we call an ambulance.”  
Alice looked at Bella carefully, she was very organised, put together. Alice wondered if Bella was perhaps hiding the pain and difficulty of dealing with a child with a disability.  
“And what about you Bella? How are you coping with it all?”  
Bella shrugged, “I’m doing okay. I had some counselling while Lottie was in NICU, but I almost lost her so to be honest I’m glad that this is all I have to deal with. And I’m hopeful about her future, things could be a lot worse I guess.”  
“And Lottie’s Dad?” Alice prompted.  
Bella’s face darkened, “Yeah well he’s never met Lottie. “ Alice raised her eyebrows in concern. “We weren’t ever together. It was just a casual thing my last year of nursing school and then I got pregnant. We tried living together but it never actually worked. Then the day Lottie was born he walked out of the delivery room and by the time I got back home he had cleared all his stuff out of the apartment, no note, nothing. I managed to get in contact with his mother and she basically said he didn’t want to have anything to do with us. So that was that.”  
Alice came around the desk and sat next to Bella. “That must be hard.”  
Bella shrugged, “Not really. I have my Dad to help out and to be honest, it’s kind of nice not to have to worry about James on top of everything else. I think he would have made my life harder, not easier.”  
Alice smiled at her cheekily “Well maybe you’ll find a nice guy in Forks?”  
Bella laughed, “I’m not looking, I’ve got enough on my plate as it is right now. Changing the subject now – Do you know of any nursing jobs going at the hospital up there?”  
“I’m sure we can find something for you.” Alice winked, and Bella wasn’t sure if she was talking about a man or a job, “ I’ll ask Mom, otherwise Dad will know.”  
Alice turned to Lottie, scooping her off the floor, “Okay, now how about we get you weighed and measured and have a little chat about where to go from here?”

Alice showed Bella back to the waiting room as Esme was hanging up the phone.  
“I’m not too worried about her weight.” Alice explained, “ She is little, and we might need to think about supplementing her milk with extra calories at some point, but right now, let’s just get her settled into her new home before we worry about anything like that.”  
Bella breathed a sigh of relief, “The dietician we were seeing was talking about tube feeds...”  
Alice tipped her head on the side thoughtfully, “Maybe, but for now we’ll just take it slow. I’ll see you in two weeks for another weigh and we’ll go from there.” She turned to Esme, “Mom, do you know anything about any nursing jobs going up in Forks?”  
“I’m sure there are jobs going, I can ask Carlisle.” Esme clapped her hands, “Actually, why don’t you come over for family lunch on Sunday? Bring Lottie and Charlie too!”  
Bella bit her lip, “Family lunch? I’d hate to intrude...”  
“You wouldn’t be!” Alice clapped her hands too, looking like a miniature Esme,” We all try to get together on a Sunday for lunch. You can meet the others, and my gorgeous fiance. We’ll have to find you someone else just as gorgeous, he has some great friends.” Alice teased as Bella blushed.  
“Okay, I’ll say yes to lunch, thankyou Esme. And no to the man, thanks anyway Alice.” Bella laughed, worrying she was going to turn up to lunch with Alice and a bunch of Forks finest bachelors.  
“Okay, well I’ll work on that part.” Alice teased, “So you’re seeing Emmett this afternoon right?” Bella nodded, “See if he can ask Rose about squeezing Lottie in a few times a week. She usually works out of the hospital here in PA but she does do a few afternoons a week at their home in Forks. I think some hydrotherapy would be great for her. Oh and have a think about that supplement we talked about, if she’s not going to eat enough solids we’ll need to add a little something extra to her milk.”  
Bella nodded, “Okay, thanks so much Alice.” Bella was so pleased that Lottie had such a lovely caring new doctor.  
Esme held the door open for Bella, “I’ll call you about lunch on Sunday okay? It was so lovely to meet you both.” Lottie waved goodbye, blowing her a kiss as Esme blew kisses back to her.

****  
After an exhausting day, Bella and Lottie finally made it to the bar in time to meet Charlie for dinner.  
Bella slid Lottie into the high chair, strapping her in before flopping into her seat.  
“Long day?” Charlie slid a glass of wine towards her and a menu.  
“Exhausting. Thankfully Lottie slept all the way home from PA, but I could sleep right here.” Bella passed a plastic toy to Lottie who automatically pulled it to her mouth, chewing on it. “Blast! I forgot to ask Alice about Lottie’s teeth!”  
“Alice?” Charlie queried.  
“Oh, Alice Cullen, Lottie’s paediatrician. By the way, her Mom was there, Esme? She invited us all to lunch on Sunday at her place.” Bella took a swig of wine before picking up her menu.  
“Esme Cullen? I haven’t thought about her for years. She and your Mom used to be friends when we were first married, before we moved to LA. That’ll be great Bells.”  
Bella and Charlie ordered their meals and Charlie turned to Lottie, picking up her hand and singing “Round and round the garden goes the teddy bear” to her before stopping abruptly.  
“Bells!” He exclaimed, causing Lottie to jump and shoot her Grandfather a cross look.  
“What? Dad, what’s wrong?” Bella moved to stand up.  
“Her casts are gone!” Charlie started tickling Lottie’s feet, laughing loudly.  
“I know! Surprise!” Bella laughed with him as Lottie kicked her legs happily.  
“I met with the physio, Emmett Cullen, and he agreed with the guy back in LA, that it was time to remove them and see how she goes. She’s a lot less stiff and she even tried to put her feet down in his office! He said she is sure she will start trying to walk within a few months.” Bella was ecstatic, it was hard to tell how much the cerebral palsy would effect Lottie, but there were a lot of promising signs that it wouldn’t be as serious as she had feared.  
“That’s great news Bells!” Charlie grabbed Bella’s hand, giving it a squeeze, before turning back to Lottie, blowing raspberries on her cheek and cooing to her “Such a clever girl!”  
Bella laughed, before she’d had Lottie, her Dad was never very demonstrative with his love, but that had all changed in the last 18 months. Lottie had brought out the best in her Dad, and she loved the special bond they had.  
As the waitress set their meals down in front of them and Bella tried to tempt Lottie with some fries, Charlie turned back to Bella.  
“So what were the specialists like?” He asked.  
“Alice was fantastic, really great. I can see us being good friends, she’s so bubbly and positive, Lottie took to her straight away. And Emmett is the same, once you get over his size. Alice is tiny and Emmett is the complete opposite, it’s surprising that they’re related! And apparently Emmett’s wife is a hydrotherapist and is going to fit Lottie in a few afternoons a week in the pool at their home, starting tomorrow. Oh and Esme said she’d speak to Carlisle about getting me a job at the hospital, he’s the chief of surgery up there. “  
Charlie interrupted her ramblings, “Sounds like you had a great day Bells.” He teased.  
“I did, it just made me realise I’ve made the right decision moving here.”  
“Hi Charlie. I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to meet your girls.” Bella was interrupted by a very attractive dark haired woman stopping by their table.  
Charlie blushed, “Sue, this is Bella and Lottie. Bella, this is Sue.” He introduced gruffly.  
Bella raised her eyebrows at her Dad, smiling, “Sue, I’ve heard so much about you. The butterflies in Lottie’s room are gorgeous, thanks so much for your help with that.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ve heard all about you too.” Sue bent down to eye level with Lottie, “Hello little one.” She smiled gently at Lottie.  
“Won’t you join us?” Bella invited.  
“Why thankyou, if that’s okay.” Charlie scooted over in the booth and Sue sat down next to him as Bella winked approvingly at her Dad.  
“We were just talking about the Cullen family, Lottie had some appointments there today.” Bella explained, sneaking more food onto Lottie’s plate in the hopes she might eat be distracted enough to eat it.  
“Oh they’re a lovely family.” Sue gushed, “All so giving and involved in the community. I have two teenagers at the school and Edward Cullen does nothing but support and encourage them. My youngest, Seth, is on the swim team and Edward spends a lot of his own time driving them to meets. Not bad to look at either, he has many of the young ladies in town after him. Such a shame about what happened.” Sue picked at Charlie’s fries.  
Charlie and Bella exchanged confused looks, “What happened?” Bella asked.  
The conversation was interrupted by the waitress and Bella forgot her question as she debated whether or not to order dessert.  
“Oh go on Bella.” Sue encouraged, ”You’ve got such a tiny figure, surely a piece of pie can’t hurt?”  
Bella laughed, “I’m planning on a run later, I don’t want to be too full.”  
“You run?” Sue asked, “At night?”  
Bella nodded, “Sure, it’s the best time. Quiet and peaceful. I’m a night owl anyway. And about the only time I get to myself is when this one is in bed.” Bella nodded towards Lottie affectionately.  
“Just watch out for wildlife Bella.” Charlie warned, “You’re not in the city anymore. There are bears and wolves around. Make sure you take your pepper spray.”  
Bella nodded, “Yes Dad.”  
“You know Bella, I’ve got a fair bit of spare time now my kids are older. And your Dad said you were looking for a job up at the hospital? I’d be happy to help out with Lottie. I just love little ones.” Sue smiled at Lottie, tickling her toes.  
“Thanks Sue, that’s lovely of you to offer.” Bella smiled at her Dad, wiggling her eyebrows at him and giving him a sneaky “thumbs up”. Charlie scowled at her jokingly in reply.  
“I mean it Bella, anytime.” Sue reaffirmed, oblivious to the pair of them.

***  
Edward parked his car around the circular driveway of Emmet and Rose’s house and noticed a large red truck parked there too. Most be one of Rose’s oldies, he thought to himself as he got out and grabbed his sports bag from the back seat. Although Rose was usually booked up in the pool most afternoons, she didn’t mind if he swam laps while she was working. Edward much preferred the indoor heated pool at his brothers place to the germ infested pool at the school which was usually full and didn’t allow him a lot of personal space. Plus, for some reason, the second he started swimming there was usually a sudden influx of teenage girls snapping gum and giggling from the plastic seats.  
Edward pushed the unlocked front door open and walked in calling out,  
“Hey Em! It’s me. You know you really should lock your front door! Anyone could walk in.” Em appeared at the top of the stairs on the second floor.  
“Like you, you mean?” He galloped down the stairs, jumping the last few and landing heavily in front of Edward.  
Edward rolled his eyes, seriously, his brother was over thirty and still behaved like a teenager.  
“Want to grab a beer and watch the game after you swim?” Em asked, starting to walk towards the kitchen.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Edward nodded with his head towards the pool area. “I’m just going to swim a few laps. I’ll see you in about half an hour?” He turned and walked through the door, hiking his bag further up on his shoulder.  
As he opened the door to the pool and stepped through it, his eyes fell on Rose in the pool, her head blocking whoever was with her as she spoke softly. Not wanting to disturb her, Edward walked the length of the pool before turning the corner to the two change rooms. He grasped one of the door knobs and pulled the door towards himself.  
He came face to face with a woman, brown haired and brown eyed, dressed in a modest two piece swimming costume. She was petite, almost as small as Alice who had, during her paediatric rotation, been mistaken for a patient on more than one occasion. But this woman in front of him was curvy. His eyes slid across skin, breasts, hips, curves, she was just all...woman. And his long dormant cock stirred, springing to life and surprising the shit out of him.  
“Um, hello?” She spoke tentatively, crossing her arms over her chest and he realised he had been staring at her like some sort of creeper.  
He startled, “Sorry, sorry.” He apologised as he spun around, shutting the door, realising his cock was rock hard and his mind full of lustful thoughts. His reaction to the woman upset him. What did this mean? He didn’t even know this woman. Who was she? And why did he even care? He hurried past the pool as Rose called out to him, concern apparent in her tone of voice but he didn’t slow. He reached the door to the house and swung it open, nearly colliding with Emmett.  
“What’s up bro?” Emmett put his hand on Edward’s arm, halting him. Edward avoided his eyes, hoping his hard on wasn’t obvious.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Edward stared at the floor, “I forgot about something I have to do. I’ve got to go.” He shook off Emmett’s arm and took off, slamming the front door behind him.

Bella changed quickly, throwing on yoga pants and a thermal long sleeved shirt before hurrying back to Rose.  
“Everything okay?” Rose asked, bouncing Lottie a little in the warm water.  
“Um, yeah. Who was that?” Bella looked towards the door, hoping to see the man.  
“Oh, you must have met Edward. Sorry, did he barge in on you?”  
Bella nodded, “I think the lock on the door is broken.” She was still staring at the door as Emmett came back through, exchanging worried glances with his wife.  
“It is. Sorry, I keep meaning to fix it. It’s not usually a problem as we don’t tend to have more than one person here at one time, but Edward sometimes comes to swim laps in the afternoon.” Emmet explained.  
Rose turned to her, “Oh God, you weren’t naked were you? I’m so sorry!”  
Bella waved her away, walking to the edge of the pool with a towel “No, no. I still had my suit on. I think I scared him.”  
Rose shrugged, pulling faces at Lottie and making her giggle “He’s been through a lot lately. He’s kind of anti social.”  
Emmet scratched his face thoughtfully, “You’ll meet him this weekend at the lunch, he’s usually not so rude.”  
Bella nodded as she bent down to pick up Lottie, wrapping her up and starting to dry her. Lottie pouted and pointed back to the pool.  
Rose laughed, “Looks like she liked it! That’s great Bella, we’ll have her in the pool as much as possible if that’s okay?” effectively ending all further talk of Edward.  
Bella shrugged, “I don’t know how many sessions I can afford...”  
“Don’t worry about that, I charge the rich oldies enough for their hydrotherapy so I can give my little ones a good discount.” Rose winked at her.  
Bella nodded absently, her mind still on the green eyed man who had burst in on her in the change room.

Edward slammed his foot on the accelerator, urging his car to go faster, wanting to get as far away from the woman as possible. He had no idea who she was, but his mind kept replaying their meeting over and over again. He scrubbed his hand across his face and let out a groan. Fuck, his cock was still hard. He glared down at his crotch angrily, what the fuck was going on?  
He drove home, thankfully without being picked up by the new and apparently quite vigilant chief of police. That would be the last thing Edward would need. A ticket from someone who would not be willing to overlook his speed just because he was the football coach.  
Edward pulled his car into the driveway, resting his head on the steering wheel and looking at his house. It was a nice house, one of the nicest in the street. A modern Californian bungalow that Edward had remodelled for his new bride, six years ago. When he and Kate had talked about their plans for after she’d passed, he’d wanted to sell it but Kate had made him promise he wouldn’t. But it was a family home, too big for him alone and the space just reminded him of what he had lost.  
At least his brooding had calmed his cock somewhat. Edward was thankful he didn’t have to deal with the thought of whacking off to relieve it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that, probably before Kate had gotten sick so at least a few years. His cock hadn’t even stirred for the last two years but then he hadn’t really given it any reason to. Breathing a sigh of relief, Edward put his physical reaction to the woman down to being the only partially naked woman he had seen in a long time.

Charlie drove Bella’s truck down the winding driveway, Lottie strapped securely in her car seat in the back, a covered pie dish on Bella’s lap. Esme had called earlier in the week, confirming lunch and telling Bella not to bring anything. Bella couldn’t help herself though, she loved to bake, and any excuse to make pie was a good one. Bella had no idea why she was so nervous though, she had met all of them except for the renowned Dr Carlisle Cullen over the last week, although she could hardly say she had “met” Edward.  
As Charlie pulled in front of a huge rambling house he whistled.  
“I’d forgotten how big this place was.”  
Bella turned to her father, “You’ve been here before?”  
“A long time ago. Your Mom was close with Esme, we used to have dinner parties here a lot, back in the old days.” Charlie laughed, Bella was surprised. Normally when Charlie talked about her Mom, his face creased with pain and loss, but he was actually smiling. She wondered if it was Sue’s influence.  
Charlie unstrapped Lottie from her car seat and slid the baby bag on his shoulder before following Bella up the wide set of stairs and onto the front porch. Bella lifted her hand to knock as the door swung open and Alice came bounding out.  
“Hi!” She beamed at Bella, within a few seconds Alice had introduced herself to Charlie, commented on how lovely Bella looked and scooped Lottie into her arms before leading them inside.  
Charlie raised his eyebrows at Bella, looking stunned.  
“That’s Alice.” Bella pointed.  
Charlie nodded, “Is she always so...energetic?” He asked as Alice disappeared with Lottie.  
Esme met them in the hall, “Yes.” She answered. “She’s been like that since the day she was born.” Esme hugged Charlie, “It’s so good to see you Chuck!” She commented.  
“Chuck?” Bella mouthed at her father, over Esme’s shoulder.  
Charlie blushed and chuckled, “Thanks Ez. It’s been a long time.”  
Bella handed Esme the pie, “I hope you like apple pie?”  
“Oh Bella it looks beautiful!” Esme gushed,” But truly, you shouldn’t have baked, you must be so busy as it is.”  
Charlie chuckled, “It’s how Bella relieves her stress, baking. And she makes the best apple pie, it’s her speciality.” Charlie winked at Bella over Esme’s shoulder.  
Esme led them into the warm kitchen, the enticing smells of cooking enveloping them. Alice had popped Lottie onto the counter and was occupying her with a game of peek a boo, while a handsome, smiling older man looked on.  
“Bella, this is my husband, Carlisle.” Esme introduced them as the man stepped forward.  
“I’ve heard so much about you Bella. I understand you’re looking for a job at the hospital?” Carlisle shook her hand.  
“Yes. I am. I’ve brought my resume and references with me.” Bella fumbled with the papers she was holding. “I have experience in emergency nursing and the O.R. I also have some experience in background research which I completed during my university degree. I’ve had a paper published on patient centered nursing care as well.” She handed Carlisle some papers.  
“Please, Bella, you’re not here for a job interview. I’m sure we can find something for you. We are always desperate for good nurses.”  
“Thanks so much Carlise.” Bella beamed at him as they heard the door open and a voice call out.  
“Mom? Dad? I’m home. Whose hideous truck is parked-“ Edward rounded the corner and his voice petered out as his eyes fell on the woman he had found in the change room at Rose and Emmett’s last week.  
“Oh Edward! Come and meet Charlie and Bella, and baby Lottie.” Esme dragged him forward, his eyes glued to Bella’s as a beautiful blush made its way across her cheeks.  
As Esme continued the introductions, Edward stared at Bella. Fuck his cock was hard again. What the hell?  
“Pleased to meet you Edward.” Bella murmured quietly.  
He suddenly realised she was talking to him. The sound of her soft voice speaking his name caused his cock to twitch in his pants and he struggled to find his voice.  
“Pleased to meet you too Bella.” Edward shook her hand, tempted to rub his thumb along her soft skin but stopping himself just in time.  
Charlie coughed, eyeing Edward suspiciously. He dropped her hand.  
“And I’m Charlie, and this is Lottie.” Charlie swung Lottie in the air, causing her to giggle loudly. The baby’s laugh broke Edward out of his stupor and he stopped staring at Bella and turned to stare at Charlie instead. Hunh? Whose baby was it? Was it this man, Charlie’s? Or Bella’s? Or was it, God forbid, Charlie and Bella’s baby? He had to be over forty and she looked young, really young. Early twenties at the most, Edward thought.  
“You have a lovely baby Charlie.” Edward said in shock.  
Charlie, Carlisle and Esme laughed out loud while Bella hid a smile, “She’s Bella’s baby.” He explained, “My Grand daughter.”  
Edward struggled to hide his relief as Esme continued to smile, staring thoughtfully at Edward.  
“So Charlie, I wanted to show you my new fishing gear. I was hoping you could spare an hour or so later this week for us to head out for a fish? See if something’s biting?” Carlisle led Charlie out of the kitchen, the two of them chatting excitedly about fishing trips they’d done in the past and the ones that had “got away”.  
Bella looked at Alice questioningly as she slid Lottie in to a high chair and buckled her up.  
“We always have people dropping by with kids so we have a high chair handy. I thought Lottie would like to sit with us for lunch.” Esme explained.  
“That’s great Esme. Actually, she’s due for lunch now. I might just try her before we eat if that’s okay? She’s notoriously fussy and much more likely to eat if she has my undivided attention.” Edward watched her as she fumbled through a large bag, pulling out jars of various unappetising mush.  
“Yo Mama!” Emmett’s loud voice boomed through the house from the front door and Esme excused herself.  
“Alice!” Rose called, “I have an early copy of Vogue for you here!” Alice bolted from the kitchen leaving Edward and Bella alone.  
“What is all that?” Edward asked as he watched her open the jars.  
“Pureed pear, pureed squash, pureed rice.” Bella rattled off pointing to each.  
Edward pulled a face, “No wonder she doesn’t eat it.”  
Bella shrugged, smoothing Lottie’s hair affectionately with her hand, “It’s the only stuff I can get her to eat, she doesn’t like food and she can’t chew very well.”  
Edward looked at Lottie, “Why not?”  
“It’s complicated. She was born very early, she has medical issues.” Bella wasn’t used to having to explain the situation to people, it made her uncomfortable and sad, she worried people wouldn’t be able to look beyond the medical stuff to see the little girl she was.  
“What sort of medical issues?”  
“I don’t like talking about it.” Bella warned, why was he pushing her?  
Edward smiled at Lottie as she started banging on the high chair tray, babbling away.  
“And her Father?”  
“Gone. I don’t like talking about that either.”  
Edward glanced up at Bella, recognising her discomfort and sadness, it was something he dealt with a lot himself.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured quietly, catching her eye at the same time that he realised he was somehow now standing so close to her he could see tiny freckles spattered across her nose and the depths of her brown eyes, a lock of hair falling across her face.  
“Don’t be.” Bella whispered. “I’m not.”  
Edward’s hand lifted, reaching out to brush the lock away, wanting to touch her peach soft skin.  
“Why don’t you like talking about it Bella?”  
Bella was trapped by his gaze, unable to look away as his hand brushed against her cheek.  
“I’m worried people will only see her for her disability, not for the gorgeous little girl she is. Or they’ll think it’s my fault.”  
Edward raised an eyebrow, “You shouldn’t worry about how other people might judge you, all that matters is how you see yourself.”  
Bella pulled back, crossing her arms in front of her and hunching her shoulders, “Oh really? What would you know about pain Edward?”  
Edward flinched as though she’d hit him, his face morphing into pain so deep it made Bella gasp and instantly regret her words. She stepped back towards him,  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. Everyone has pain, I don’t have the monopoly on it just because I’ve gone through something big. I’m sorry Edward.” She put her hand on his arm and stroked it softly. God her emotions were all over the place today. Edward felt his chest loosen and his cock twitch as her touch both comforted and confused him all at once. He took her hand in his, turning it over and stroking it gently with his thumb, staring it and it trying to decipher why this woman could relax him and excite him all with just one touch.  
“Bella?” Carlise called her name from within the house and Edward dropped her hand, stepping away and putting space between them.  
“Yes?” Bella called back, her voice cracking tellingly as Carlisle rounded the corner. If he noticed Bella’s blush or Edward’s inability to meet his eye he didn’t mention it.  
“One of the nurses just emailed me the list of available jobs up at the hospital. Did you want to come and have a look? See if you’re interested in something?”  
Bella’s face brightened. “Carlisle, that would be fantastic. Yes please!” She glanced down to Lottie, feeling guilty that she had almost completely forgotten her presence. “Oh I was just about to feed-“  
“We’ll only be a minute, Edward can watch her, can’t you Edward.” Carlisle didn’t wait for Edward’s reply, turning to Bella to explain “He’s a teacher.” As he led her out of the kitchen.  
“A high school sports teacher Dad!” Edward called out but received no reply.  
Lottie banged her tray again.  
“Bo!” She said, bouncing in her seat and making some sort of signal with her hands.  
“Sorry princess, I’ve got no idea what you mean.” Edward put his hand out to her and she grabbed it, pulling it to her mouth and blowing a raspberry on his palm.  
Edward laughed, enchanted, maybe she was hungry, “Okay princess. Want to try some food?” It couldn’t be that hard surely? Didn’t you just dip a spoon in the jar and put it in their mouth?  
He grabbed the most appetising looking jar of mush and the soft spoon next to it, sniffing it tentatively. “Apple? Maybe?” He shuddered, here goes.  
As he brought the spoon up to Lottie’s mouth she frowned at him, smacking the spoon away.  
“Nah!” She yelled.  
“Okay!” Edward lowered the spoon. Obviously she didn’t want whatever was in the jar, and he wasn’t about to force feed her.  
He tasted it himself, it tasted like shit. He didn’t blame her for not wanting it.  
Edward walked over to the pantry, opening it and peering inside. He grabbed a snack pack of peaches, he loved these when he was little, maybe she would too. And they were soft enough for anyone to eat.  
“Want to try some of these?” He held up the container, showing her the picture, before grabbing two new spoons from the drawer and cracking the lid open.  
“Here goes nothing.” He scooped a small piece of peach out of the jar and put it in his mouth before swapping spoons and offering a piece to Lottie. She dutifully opened her mouth, rolling it around her mouth thoughtfully before swallowing and smiling at him.  
“More?” Edward asked as Lottie clapped and smiled a toothy grin at him.  
Edward continued to spoon the peaches into her mouth as she kept eating.  
“Thought your Mom said you don’t eat?” Edward chuckled.  
“Millions of peaches, peaches for me.” He murmured, spooning more pieces into her mouth.  
“What are you doing?” Bella asked, coming in to the kitchen and startled to see Edward feeding her baby.  
“Um, feeding her?” Edward was startled by her aggressive tone.  
Bella grabbed the tin from him, peering at it suspiciously “What is that?”  
“Peaches. How much should I give her? She’s eaten a lot.” Lottie tried to grab the spoon from him.  
“What do you mean she’s eaten a lot? She never eats a lot of anything!” Bella was starting to sound slightly hysterical and her raised voice brought people rushing to the kitchen.  
“What’s going on?” Alice reached them first.  
Bella snatched the spoon from Edward before pointing at him with it “He was feeding Lottie! Food I haven’t approved! Without even asking! He could have killed her!”  
“She’s fine!” Edward was incredulous and starting to get angry, “She didn’t want that crap you had for her. It’s disgusting! So I offered her something else and she loved it. She’s eaten spoonfuls of it.”  
Lottie stared between her mother and her new friend before screwing her little face up and bursting into tears.  
“Now you’ve made her cry!” Bella picked Lottie up, soothing her, “What is it baby? Is it your tummy? Alice, can you have a look at her please?”  
Alice stepped forward, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.  
“I’m sure she’s fine Bella. She’s probably just freaked out about all the yelling you and Edward are doing at each other.” Alice took Lottie in her arms, bouncing her a little and peering into her face. Lottie calmed instantly. “See?”  
Bella took Lottie back and turned back to face Edward, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” She said stiffly.  
Edward shrugged, looking away out the window, “Whatever. I was just trying to help.”  
Bella bristled at his tone, “Well next time how about you wait until you’re actually asked to help before you decide what is best for my child?”  
“Fine!” Edward snapped, turning and making for the door.  
“Fine!” Bella yelled at his back, seconds before they heard the front door slam.

Bella was checking the resus trolley when Angela, another nurse, stuck her head round the corner,  
“We’ve got a little one coming in via ambulance. You okay to assist?”  
Bella stood and stretched, smoothing down her scrubs “No problems.” She’d been working in the emergency department for two weeks now, partially thanks to Carlisle but also thanks to a shortage of nurses, especially those trained in paediatric emergencies, she was able to pick and choose the shifts she wanted. So far she had only managed to do afternoon and night shifts where Charlie was able to watch Lottie, but she was going to have to look around for a day care centre or something at some point.  
She walked down to the ambulance bay, “What’s the story?”  
Angela filled her in, “Eighteen month old, in foster care, febrile, probably dehydrated. Not really sure beyond that, the foster mother had to stay behind so the baby’s coming in on her own. Ben said she’s not happy.” Ben was Angela’s husband and also a paramedic,  
At that, the ambulance pulled up to the bay and the doors swung open. Bella could hear a very distressed baby screaming from within.  
“Ladies!” Ben jumped out and threw Angela a wink. “Have to hand this one over and get off to the high school. Kid busted his leg playing football. “

Bella’s face, Bella’s legs, Bella’s breasts. His hand on Bella’s leg, on Bella’s breasts. His cock....  
“Um dude, not to ruin your daydream here or anything, but you look kinda creepy standing there with that look on your face. You know, considering you’re at a high school football game, and you’re the coach.”  
Edward jumped, the images shattered as he wheeled around to face Emmet.  
“Shut up, I wasn’t day dreaming.” Edward shook his head, glancing down at the clip board in his hand “I was planning game tactics.”  
Emmet raised his eye brow, “Un hunh.”  
Fuck, Edward thought. He needed to stop thinking about that woman. It was getting in the way, he was pretty sure Emmet knew something was going on. And if Emmet knew, everyone knew.  
“So, what’s with you and Bella?”  
Shit.  
Edward shrugged his shoulder in what he hoped was a non committal way. “What do you mean? Nothing as far as I know.”  
Emmett smirked at him, “You were all weirded out after you ran into her in the change room at our place the other day, then you had a screaming argument with her at Mom and Dad’s, then you stormed out. Don’t get me wrong, I love Emo-Edward as much as the next guy, but I haven’t seen you this worked up over a girl before.”  
“I’m not worked up over her, it’s nothing. She over reacted and got upset when I was trying to help her ” Edward looked out on to the field, “Now can you please do what you’re here to do and help me? The other team are going to catch up if my guys aren’t careful.”  
Just then Edward saw one of his team get smashed by the defence and fall to the ground, unconscious.  
It didn’t take the ambulance long to arrive at the football field.  
“Hey Ben.” Edward greeted his friend.  
“Hey Edward, whatcha got?” Ben wheeled the ambulance gurney along the ground to the sidelines with his assistant Joe.  
Edward led him to a teenage boy lying on a stretcher on the ground, “Paul got smashed into the ground, he blacked out for a while, maybe two minutes. He’s come around now but he’s saying his head hurts, and he has some blurred vision.”  
“Better take him in so Alice can check on him.” Ben crouched down next to Paul, “You call his parents Ed?”  
“Can’t get them. Something about a work conference in Toronto for the weekend. I’ll come with him.” Edward followed Ben and Joe to the ambulance.

“Mild concussion, is all.” Alice diagnosed, putting away her pen light and smiling reassuringly at Paul. “We’ll keep you here for a few hours, then you can go home when your parents get here. “  
“Thanks Ali.” Edward helped Paul lay back down. “Far out, it’s noisy in here.”  
Since the ambulance had dropped them off the entire department had been filled with the sounds of a screaming baby.  
“Sick baby won’t settle. “ Alice shrugged. “You had dinner yet?”  
“Nope, and I’m starved.” Edward smiled, “Do they still make those awesome club sandwiches down in the staff cafeteria?”  
Alice nodded, “Sure do. Give me a minute to write this up then we’ll go down.”  
Alice headed towards the nurses station, passing Bella on her way,  
“You having your dinner break soon?” She asked.  
“Just want to try and settle the baby first, she’s not happy. I have the paracetamol.” Bella replied.  
“I’ll wait for you.” Alice winked.  
“Okay.” Bella shrugged, opening the curtain and stepping in to find the baby standing up in the cot wailing.  
“Oh princess.” Bella picked her up, cuddling her into her. She gave her the paracetamol and the baby settled a little, snuggling in to Bella’s side.  
Bella started to sing to her softly, rocking her slowly,  
“Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes.  
And save these questions for another day....”  
Edward was sitting next to a dozing Paul, but turned his head to the closed curtain as he heard a woman singing a lullaby to the baby that was no longer screaming. Her voice sweet and soft, but extremely tuneful.  
“I promise I will never leave you.  
And you should always know...”  
Edward closed his eyes, enjoying the soft melody. The rest of the emergency department was quiet and he became engrossed in the voice, as nuts as it was, he felt as if she was singing to him.  
The voice finished the lullaby and he heard it through the curtain whisper, “Sleep baby girl.”  
“You ready?” Alice murmured as Edward opened his eyes.  
Edward coughed and stood up, “Uh hunh.” Alice poked her head into the curtain of the next cubicle.  
“Okay?” She asked.  
“Yes, I got her to sleep finally.” The voice whispered back, “We going?” Bella stepped through the curtain, Edward’s mouth dropped in shock. She had been the one singing.  
“Let’s go.” Alice led the way as Bella and Edward dropped in behind her.  
Edward reached out and touched her arm, stopping her. “That was you singing?” He asked.  
Bella dropped her eyes and blushed, “Um, yes. I always sing that song to Lottie when she won’t settle.”  
“It was beautiful.” Edward stared at her. Fuck, even in scrubs she was gorgeous.  
“Thank you.” Bella blushed harder. Edward’s cock twitched. He wondered if her blush extended beyond her face, perhaps even down to her breasts. His gaze dropped to the v neck of her scrub top, was it his imagination or...yes, her nipples were hardening through her top. Edward bit back a groan, his cock hard enough to dent concrete and dragged his eyes from her nipples. She was staring at him, straight on, she knew exactly the reaction he was having to her body reacting to him. Fuck, this woman. His body wanted her so much, but it hurt, in more ways than one. He thought his heart was going to break all over again. He needed to talk to someone about this whole fucked up situation.  
“You two coming?” Alice called from further down the corridor. “I thought you were starving Edward!”  
Edward dropped his hand from Bella’s arm as they hurried to catch up to Alice.  
__  
Bella grabbed her bag from her locker and checked her phone, no messages or missed calls, so either Charlie was asleep or he was watching a game. She quickly fired off a message asking if it was okay if she stayed out a little later. Alice had invited Bella back to her place to have a drink and “girly chat”, which Bella had to admit she was looking forward to. It had been so long since she had had a girl friend, and Rose and Alice seemed just the girls for her. Fun and easy going. Edward had sat through dinner quietly, but had mentioned he was going to drop by too, another incentive for her to go. She could admit it to herself, even if he didn’t want to acknowledge that there was something there, some spark.  
Alice poked her head through the door, “Come on! Let’s go get our drink on!”  
“Just waiting for Dad to text me back.” Bella waggled her phone at Alice and it beeped.  
“Have fun. Stay out as late as you like. I’ll sort breakfast. Dad xx”  
“Woo hoo!” Bella skipped toward Alice, “I can stay out as late as I like!”  
Alice laughed, “You sound like this is the first time you’ve ever gone out late.”  
Bella followed Alice out and they headed to the staff car park “I can’t remember the last time I went out. Having a baby isn’t exactly a social highlight. And I hate to leave her with Dad too much, she’s my baby and my responsibility.”  
“We should totally go out next week to the bar in town. Say you’ll ask Charlie to babysit? Please!” Alice pleaded.  
Bella shook her head, “Sorry but Charlie’s working next weekend. Night shift.”  
“Hmm, I’m sure we can work something out. Anyway, let’s go. Follow me to my place.”  
Bella hopped in her car and followed Alice’s little red convertible to the exit.

*******  
Edward heard the cars pull up from where he was lounging in Jaspers “games room” watching tv with the sound turned off.  
“Alice and Bella are here!” Rose jumped up, “Now be good boys and stay down here doing your smelly boy things. The Princesses will be upstairs!” Rose skipped out of the room as Edward rolled his eyes.  
Emmet handed him another drink, “I saw that dude, don’t go rolling your eyes at my wife” He joked.  
“Funny.” Edward took a swig from his glass before running his hands through his hair. How come every time he turned around Bella was right there?  
“How long do you think Bella’s going to stay?” He grumbled darkly.  
“What’s it to you dude? She’s cool.” Emmett asked, sitting on the arm of the couch and looking at Jasper in confusion.  
Jasper eyed Edward, “What’s going on?” He asked quietly.  
Edward pulled at his hair before sighing heavily, “I haven’t had a hard on in over two years.”  
“Wha-?” Emmett choked on his beer.  
Jasper’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “Um...no judgement here Ed, but what’s that got to do with Bella?”  
Edward shook his head, his hand still in his hair.  
“You don’t get it. I haven’t had any sort of sexual feeling, haven’t even thought about anything to do with sex, in over two years.”  
“So you haven’t even...” Jasper moved his hand back and forward.  
Edward glanced at him before looking away, shaking his head.  
“Two years?! Dude, that is seriously a long time.” Emmett exclaimed. “I can barely go two days without some sort of action!”  
Edward pulled a face, “Add that to a list of things I didn’t need to know about my brother.”  
Emmett laughed, “Sorry, just telling it how it is.”  
“ Have you spoken to your Dad about it?” Jasper tried to get the conversation back on track.  
Edward shrugged, “Not really. It wasn’t exactly a problem until now. I haven’t felt like doing anything for a long time.”  
“And now?”  
“And now, I’m like a fucking teenage boy. But only with her. Every time I see her I....” Edward trailed off.  
“You feel a tingling deep inside?” Emmett teased.  
“Something happens that you just can’t hide?” Jasper added.  
“Fuck off.” Edward stood up. “Thanks for the help assholes.”  
“Sorry man. Sorry. We just couldn’t resist. We’ll behave I promise, sit down.” Jasper motioned to the lounge with his hand.  
Edward sat back down, grumbling, “Some professional counsellor you are. I expect it from Emmett but not from you. I hope you’re nicer to the kids than you are to me.”  
“I am.” Jasper nodded, “Look, I think the answer is fairly obvious. You’ve been through a lot over the last two years. Losing Katie, well, it was hard, really fucking hard. And you’ve been grieving, emotional, mentally and physically. But your body is trying to tell you it’s time to move on, and maybe Bella is someone you might want to think about moving on with.”  
Edward glanced up at Jasper, “I don’t know if I’m ready to move on. And I don’t know anything about her. I miss my wife. ” He murmured quietly, lowering his head back to his hands. Jasper and Emmett exchanged looks. The last few years had been hard on all of them, and seeing their brother’s grief was still painful.  
“Well that’s okay too.” Jasper agreed. “No one is going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But in the meantime, maybe you can be a little nicer to Bella, maybe talk to her? It’s not like she’s doing anything to you intentionally. And maybe you might want to take advantage of the whole ummm....” Jasper paused, trying to think of a tactful way to put it “change in situation. ”  
“He means have a wank.” Emmett explained bluntly.  
“Thanks Emmett, I got that.” Edward rolled his eyes.  
“Why not? You could always try it, see what it feels like, see if your dick remembers what to do. He might like it.” Emmet continued as Jasper started to snicker.  
“Seriously?” He pointed to Jasper, ”You have spent way too much time around teenagers.” He pointed to Emmett, ”And you, maybe you need to start spending more time working with geriatrics”.  
Emmett laughed louder, “They’re worse! Trust me! Where do you think I get most of my jokes from?”  
Edward stood up. “I’m getting something to eat, try to grow some maturity while I’m gone yeah?”

Rose topped up Bella’s wine glass, “So, tell us about your love life Bella.” Rose winked at her as Bella blushed instantly.  
Edward paused in the hallway, torn between eavesdropping on a private conversation and wanting to know more about Bella.  
“Nothing to tell!” He heard Bella laugh as he rolled his eyes at his own childishness before moving behind a potted plant so he could see the girls but was hidden from their view. What was he? Ten?  
“Oh come on. You’re young, you’re gorgeous and you have a great rack.” Alice squinted at her, as she tipped to the side in her lounge chair. “I bet you have too much action to know what to do with.”  
Bella shrugged, tipping her glass back and taking a big mouthful. “Nope. I’ve only ever been with James, Lottie’s Dad. And that was only a handful of times.”  
Alice and Rose gaped at her as Edward tried to contain his surprise from behind the plant.  
“Hunh?” Rose hiccupped, “You’ve only had sex five times?”  
Bella nodded, was it possible to die of embarrassment? Thank God it was just the girls there. “ More like three times. James wasn’t really into sex. He preferred...other stuff. And no other guy has ever been really interested, especially now I’m a single Mum, not exactly hot stuff.”  
“Wow.” Alice shook her head before gulping at her wine. “We’ve really got to do something about that. You must go through batteries on a regular basis.” She giggled, swigging the last of her wine. Edward cringed. That was a bit too much to hear from his sister.  
“What do you mean?” Bella yawned, peering into her glass before Rose tipped the last from the wine bottle into it.  
Rose laughed, “You know. You must be using up the batteries in your toys pretty quickly.”  
“Toys?” Edward felt a wave of protectiveness run through him, he wanted to rescue her, she obviously had no idea what Alice and Rose were talking about and the two of them were relentless when drunk.  
“Yeah toys. Vibrators, rabbits, that kind of thing!” Rose explained. “You do have at least one right?”  
Bella blushed harder, if such a thing was even possible. “Um, no.” Edward felt bad for her, but fuck she was gorgeously naive.  
“So how do you, you know? Get yourself off?” Rose looked perplexed. “Doesn’t your hand get tired? Fuck, mine would!”  
Bella hid her face behind her hands. “I don’t...I haven’t...before.” she whispered.  
Edward’s eyebrows shot up. Alice nearly fell off her chair.” You haven’t had an orgasm before?!” She shrieked.  
“Alice! Shhhh! Do you want the boys to hear?” Rose shrieked back at her, moving over to sit next to Bella.  
“What do you mean sweetie?” Rose asked gently as she placed her hand on Bella’s back. “It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed.”  
Bella peered out between her fingers, “I’ve just never, you know, had one. James was more interested in his own...satisfaction...and everything I’ve tried hasn’t worked exactly right. It’s no big deal, I’m only 21. Lots of 21 year old women haven’t experienced an orgasm you know.”  
Edward wanted to hunt this James down and punch him in the face. Seriously, what kind of guy has sex with a woman and doesn’t leave her satisfied? Thoughts of exactly how he could satisfy Bella flashed through his mind and he groaned quietly. God, he knew it made him a Neanderthal but he wanted to be the one to give her her first orgasm.  
Edward was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Emmett was standing next to him.  
“Whatcha doing creeper?” Emmett whispered. Edward jumped, swallowing a very unmanly scream, and pushed Emmet back into the hallway, praying the girls hadn’t seen them.  
“Shut up!” Edward whispered. “I wasn’t doing anything!” He continued to push Emmett down the hallway.  
“Sure you weren’t.” Emmett waggled his eyebrows at him, “Did you hear anything good?”  
Edward ran his hands through his hair, “No. They were just talking. Come on, let’s go find Jazz.” He stalked off, trying to talk himself out of barging back into the lounge room, throwing Bella over his shoulder and taking her home to show her exactly what the word orgasm was all about.

Bella heard the doorbell and she ran down the stairs, jumping the last two and managing to land safely in her heels.  
“Alice?” She threw open the door, surprised to see Edward standing there, looking everywhere but at her. Fuck, he looked good in jeans, she thought, and that shirt, wow.  
“Um, Alice asked me to drop by and give you a lift, something about getting stuck at work and not having time to get home and change, pick you up and get to the bar in time.” Edward ran his hand through his hair as he took in Bella’s outfit, his eyes widening as he noticed her bare legs.  
“Oh, okay.” Bella ushered him in. “Um, I’m just going to grab my purse. Do you want a beer or something?”  
Edward shook his head, his eyes still glued to her legs.  
“Is there something wrong?” Bella looked down, the dress was fitted in the top before flaring out a little at her hips, not too revealing but she felt sexy when she wore it. She had hoped he would like it, that it would give her the confidence to flirt with him a little.  
Edward shook himself, for fucks sake, he was acting like a teenage boy again! His cock was pointing straight at her like some sort of water divining stick, any second she would notice it.  
“Um, no, nothing’s wrong. “ Edward turned and managed to adjust himself without her seeing,”Just, normally the girls around here wear jeans and tops or something. We don’t see a lot of dresses around here. Or legs.” Edward turned back as she looked down at herself again, inadvertently causing her breasts to push against the fabric. He coughed, trying not to stare, fuck it looked like she wasn’t even wearing a bra.  
“Oh, shit. Okay, I’ll just go change.” Bella turned, feeling her face flame with embarrassment. Was there a limit to the embarrassment she felt around this man? Part of her had enjoyed the thought of wearing a dress instead of jeans, she’d wanted to prove to him she wasn’t just a Mom but a woman as well.  
“No!” Edward yelled and she froze, before turning back to face him slowly, her eyebrows raised.  
“You look great. “ Edward told her softly, “Don’t get changed.”  
Bella bit her lip, smiling up at him. “Yeah?” He liked it.  
Edward nodded, smiling back at her, fuck she was cute. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Bella followed Edward into the noisy bar, trying to tear her eyes away from his body. The man really knew how to wear a pair of jeans. Edward came to a sudden stop and Bella bumped into him causing him to chuckle as he reached out to steady her.  
“Sorry.” She mouthed.  
He leaned down and spoke in her ear so she could hear beyond the pounding music.  
“They’re over there, across the dance floor.” He pointed but all Bella could see were people dancing and besides, she was too distracted by the feel of his breath against her, his lips so close to her.  
She reached up and spoke in his ear “I’ll take your word for it.”  
Edward tried not to react to the way her body was pressed against him, but it was difficult. Her breasts brushed his arm and God, she smelled unbelievable. Before he could help himself he’d taken a deep inhale of her scent. His cock sprung to life and he swallowed a groan.  
“Did you just smell me?” Bella laughed.  
Edward mentally slapped himself. “No.” He snapped and walked off towards his friends, not waiting to see if she was following him or not.  
Bella followed behind him, his mood swings were giving her whiplash.  
“Bella! Oh my God you look gorgeous!” Alice bounced out of her seat, shooting her brother’s scowl a stern look before grabbing her in a hug.  
“Wow Swan, you sure do know how to dress a place up!” Emmett boomed, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
“Shut up dick.” Rose elbowed her husband before smiling at Bella. “You look lovely. I love that dress.”  
“Thanks” Bella tried to contain her blush as she slid into the circular booth next to Alice, sliding along so Edward could sit next to her.  
Edward looked at the vacant seat next to her, then at Bella, “I’m getting a drink.” He stated before stalking off.  
“Okay then.” Bella tried not to cry, she’d really wanted to spend some time with him tonight, but now he was acting like being anywhere near her was the last place he’d rather be.  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s a moody son of a bitch.” Rose reached across Alice and patted Bella’s arm. “Don’t take it personally.”  
Bella shrugged, “I thought we were getting along better.”  
“It’s okay Bella,” Emmet winked at her as he elbowed Jasper, “It’s just hard for him to be around some people sometimes.” Jasper giggled toasting Emmet with his beer before chugging it down.  
“Are you five?” Alice rolled her eyes at them, “Don’t worry about these two, they’re already well on their way to sleeping on the sofa tonight.”  
Bella laughed, as she felt someone slide in next to her in the booth. As she turned, Edward pushed a glass towards her, “Bourbon right?” She noticed his own glass was already mostly empty.  
Bella smiled at him, surprised. “Thanks.” She clinked her glass against his in a mini toast before taking a sip.  
“Bourbon? Really?” Alice wrinkled her nose as she sipped her girly drink.  
“Yup. Bourbon.” Bella confirmed, not elaborating any further.  
“Hey this place is nice.” Bella commented, looking around and noticing it was busy, but not packed with people, and the music was more rock based than pop.  
“It’s come a long way.” Edward pointed to the bar where a big muscular man was serving drinks. “That’s Sam. He took over from his Dad about five years ago. This used to be the biggest dive in the county, now it’s about the only place anyone goes on Friday or Saturday nights.”  
“It’s not a city club, but it’s got good food, quality alcohol and a beat you can dance to. They even have live music some nights and feature local bands.” Alice pointed at Edward who shook his head at her.  
“Oh I love live music, I used to be in a band.”  
“Reallllyyyyyy? Imagine that. Hey Edward, did you know Bella used to be in a band?” Jasper taunted him.  
“Yes, actually I did” Edward looked away, hiding his smirk behind his glass.  
“He’s even heard me sing.” Bella laughed, blushing furiously.  
“Really?” When?” Alice’s eyebrows were so high they were nearly lost in her hair.  
Bella waved her hand dismissively, “At work one night, I was singing to a baby that was in emergency when he was there with one of the kids from the football team.”  
Alice gaped at Edward. “You didn’t tell me that.”  
Edward stared back at Alice without commenting.  
“So you sing? What kind of music?” Rose asked.  
“Um, yeah I sing and I can play the guitar and a bit of piano, mostly folky, soul, blues, ballad rock, anything slow I guess, I’m not great at fast pop songs.”  
“Wow, we’d love to hear you some time. Maybe Edward could help you, he can play the guitar and sing, hey what about open mike night?”. Alice leaned forward excitedly.  
“Alice, no.” Edward glared at her.  
“What? It might be fun! Come on Edward.”  
“You haven’t even asked Bella.” Edward snapped.  
“It’s very casual Bella and it’s like on a Thursday night so it’s not too crowded. We’d help. It’d be great.” Alice could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.  
“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Bella finished her drink, and looked for the waitress, signalling the end of the conversation.  
Alice smiled at Edward triumphantly, convinced she’d won. She would get her brother to start enjoying his life even if it killed her.

Four bourbons later and Bella as well as everyone at the table were passed tipsy. With every bourbon Edward drank he relaxed a little more and Bella could feel his thigh pressed against hers in the crowded booth as Jasper regaled them with a story from their youth.  
“So we were probably about eighteen and it was a really hot Summer, well hot for Forks anyway, and our neighbours were away on holidays. Edward here decided it would be a great idea if we all went skinny dipping in their pool. So we climbed the fence and stripped off and jumped in. It’s pitch black and we’re all yelling and splashing around, making jokes and all of a sudden all, and I mean all, the lights in the pool and patio go on and old man Black comes racing out of the house with a gun yellin’ and screamin’ at us! We all jump out of the pool, terrified we’re gonna get shot and we climb back over the fence, totally forgetting our clothes. “Jasper began to wheeze from laughter as tears rolled down Alice’s face and Emmet started hitting the table in hysterics, even Edward was chuckling “Black’s shooting off rounds from the gun and poor Edward here gets shot right in the butt cheek.” Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice shriek with laughter as Bella’s eyes nearly fall out of her head,  
“What?! He shot you?!” She turned to Edward.  
Edward nodded, “ It was only a bb gun, but that wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was having to walk through the door and explain to Mom and Dad why we were all naked and ask Dad to dig the pellet out of my butt.”  
Bella held her sides as she slumped into Edward as she cried with laughter, “Oh my God! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”  
Alice wiped the tears from her eyes, “Then the next day we find all our clothes thrown over the fence into our yard, and that was the start of the Black-Cullen feud.”  
“There’s a feud?” Bella turned back to Edward, still slumped against him. His arm resting along the booth behind her back.  
“Yup.” He nodded, his eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol, God he wanted to touch her, breathe her in, kiss her. Her lips were so close to him, all he had to do was lean a little forward and... No, he wasn’t ready, or maybe he was, fuck he didn’t know what he wanted.  
“Okay, enough stories, let’s dance!” Alice banged her glass on the table, breaking Edward and Bella’s eye contact. “Edward, you dance with Bella.”  
“Alice, I don’t want to dance.” Edward complained, rubbing his hands over his face. Fuck, he couldn‘t remember the last time he danced. Normally he just sat and got pissed while the others danced, and he was happy with that arrangement. Maybe if Bella just sat here with him they could talk a bit without the others interfering.  
“Come on Edward” Alice whined, sliding out the other end of the booth and grabbing Jasper who wrapped his arms around her and tried not to fall over.  
“No.” Edward looked away defiantly refusing to fall for Alice’s whiny ways.  
He didn’t want to dance with her? Bella was confused. He was so hot and cold. She wished he would just stick to one or the other, then at least she would know where she stood.  
“Well if he won’t dance with her, I will!” A man dressed in cowboy boots stopped at their table and leered at Bella. Cowboy boots? Really? Bella thought.  
“Piss off Mike.” Edward growled, glaring at this Mike person.  
“Edward, just because you don’t want to dance with Bella doesn’t mean Mike shouldn’t.” Alice prompted, hoping Edward would step in and change his mind.  
“What do you say sweetheart?” Mike held his hand out and Bella looked between Mike and Edward before shrugging, if Edward didn’t want to dance with her then she would dance with Mike and hope Edward felt like crap.  
“Okay.” Bella slid out of the booth and took Mike’s hand as Edward glared into his glass angrily. Mike fucking Newton. Don’t tell me that is Bella’s idea of a good looking man.  
“Yee ha!” Mike pulled Bella out on to the dance floor, spinning her once before bringing her back up against his front and grinding against her.  
Oh great, a grinder, Bella thought wryly, serves me right for trying to teach Edward a lesson. Mike held her firmly against him with one hand as the other wandered up under the hem of her dress, his hard on pushed firmly against her no matter how much she tried to move away.  
Bella batted his hand away, looking around for Alice or Rose to come to her rescue but unable to see anyone.  
“Come on sweetheart, don’t be shy,” Mike panted in her ear, his hand creeping back up under her dress as he licked her ear. Bella spun out of his arm and away from him but his hand tightened around her wrist.  
“Thanks for the dance Mike, but I think we’re done.” She tried to wrestle her wrist away from him.  
Mike stepped into her, twisting her wrist up behind her and pushing his hips against her. “Don’t be a tease. Girls don’t wear dresses like that without expecting a man to want to get all up into her.”  
“Let me go!” Bella yelled out, hoping her voice would carry over the loud music, but most people around her seemed too engrossed in their own partners to worry about her predicament.  
Mike chuckled, “Oh a feisty one, I like them feisty.” He continued to thrust against her, his hand trailing across her collarbone and heading for her breast.  
“She said, let her go. Don’t tell me that I need to explain to you that no means no.” Suddenly Bella felt herself wrenched from Mike’s grip, and a different hand held hers, a thumb rubbing soothingly across her wrist. Bella breathed a sigh of relief until she took in the murderous look on Edward’s face.  
Mike pushed against Edward, “Fuck off man! We were dancing here.”  
Edward pushed Mike back, “Go home Mike.” He let go of Bella’s hand and tried to push her behind him.  
“You go home! Who do you think you are? Your wife’s hardly cold in the ground and you’re already hitting on the new chick?” Mike pushed Edward again, not making a lot of progress against Edward’s muscular form. Mike was short and pudgy, it was like a snowman trying to push against a mountain.  
“Um guys....” Bella tried to intervene, this was getting ugly fast. She could see Sam behind the bar watching them, and Emmett was heading over their way in a hurry.  
“Fuck you Mike. You’ve got three seconds before I knock your head off. 1-2-“  
“Come on, settle down-“ Bella stepped around Edward, and a freight train hit her in the face seconds before she felt her butt hit the floor.

Bella was floating on a cloud, if a cloud was made from concrete and smelled like a bar.  
“I think she’s coming around.” Sounded like Alice.  
“The cops have been called, they’ll be here soon. Something about an attempted break and enter down at the store has them tied up. I think the Chief’s gonna come.” That was Jasper, Bella decided.  
“You called my Dad?” Bella groaned, opening her eyes realising she was lying along the bench seat of their booth. “He’s going to freak.”  
“Sorry hon, Sam had no choice. He was worried Edward was going to kill Mike.” Alice held something that felt like a bag of ice against her cheek.  
“Edward?” Bella asked.  
“Here.” Edward crouched down next to her, holding a bag of ice to his knuckles.  
“You okay?” Bella eyed him, he looked okay. He looked more than okay. Fuck he was so hot she wanted to jump him right there and then.  
Edward coughed a laugh, “You got hit by a drunk and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”  
Bella shrugged and struggled to sit up, “What happened exactly?”  
Alice sat in front of her, holding a finger up and asking Bella to follow it with her eyes,  
“Mike went to take a swing at Edward, and you jumped in the way.” Jasper explained as Alice continued her examination. “And then Edward punched Mike and knocked him out. It’s been unconscious people left, right and centre round here tonight.”  
“Well I don’t think you have a concussion, but you’re going to have a nasty bruise.” Alice tilted Bella’s face to the light.  
“It’s okay,” Bella brushed Alice off, attempting to stand.  
“Keep the ice on your injuries, both of you, I’m going to go see how fuckwit Mike is.” Alice helped Bella up before putting her hand in Edward’s and motioning to Jasper to follow her.  
Edward led Bella over to a stool at the bar, sitting down on a stool himself before pulling her closer, his thighs resting either side of hers.  
“Sorry Sam,” Edward apologised to the man behind the bar wiping glasses. “This is Bella.”  
“Hi Bella.” Sam smiled at Bella before looking back to Edward, “Don’t worry about it man, Mike had it coming, I saw what happened. Cops will be here soon to take him away.” He moved off to the other end of the bar to serve.  
Edward reached out and moved Bella’s hand holding the bag of ice off her cheekbone. Bella averted her eyes as he cupped her chin and examined the bruise already forming.  
“Ouch.” He murmured.  
“It’s okay.” She shrugged, taking his swollen hand and putting her bag of ice on it gently.  
“It’s going to be sore tomorrow.” He ran his thumb over the puffy flesh as she closed her eyes.  
“I’ve had worse.” Bella spoke without thinking, the touch of his skin against hers distracting her.  
Edward froze, “What do you mean?”  
“Nothing.” Bella murmured, opening her eyes and meeting his concerned look.  
“Bells?” A gruff voice broke their moment and Bella turned on her stool.  
“Hey Dad.”  
“What the hell happened? Someone told me that Mike Newton punched a girl? I didn’t know it was you!” Charlie grabbed her, running his eyes over her frantically.  
“Dad, it’s okay. I’m fine. Mike got a bit handsy with me, so Edward stepped in. Mike went to take a swing at Edward and I accidentally stepped in front of him so he got me instead.”  
Charlie’s gaze swung to Edward, his eyes taking in Bella holding a bag of ice to his fist . “And then what happened?”  
“I punched him.” Edward met Charlie’s stare without blinking.  
Charlie nodded, “Good job.”  
Charlie looked back to Bella, “You sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes Dad.” Bella nodded.  
Suddenly a voice screeched out across the now near empty bar.  
“Fuck you Cullen! I’m gonna fucking kill you! You broke my fucking nose!”  
Charlie turned to Edward, “Think you can take Bella out back for a bit until we can get rid of Mike then run her home for me? I’m on night duty and we’re already run off our feet. You alright to drive?”  
Edward nodded, “No problems Chief.” He stood up, holding his hand out to Bella.  
“Don;t you need our statements or something Dad?” Bella asked.  
“You want to press charges?” Charlie asked Bella, who shook her head. “Going to put him in the drunk tank and see how much he remembers tomorrow. If anything changes I know where you live.” He winked at her.  
“Very funny,” Bella reached up and kissed her father on the cheek, “Night Dad.”  
“Night Bells, Edward. I won’t be home til late, maybe around lunch time just so you know.” Charlie winked at Bella again as she rolled her eyes at him, could he be more obvious?  
“Thanks Dad.” Bella mock scowled at him and Charlie gave her two thumbs up before turning and making his way back to where Mike was standing, yelling and screaming at anyone within ear shot.  
Edward led Bella down a corridor before pushing open a door that led outside.  
“We can hide out here until Mike’s gone.” Edward let go of her hand and leaned his back against the brick wall.  
“Crazy night hunh?”  
Edward chuckled, “Yeah.”  
Bella moved to stand in front of him, “I’m sorry.”  
Edward looked at her questioningly “What for?”  
“For dancing with Mike to make you jealous.”  
“The only reason I didn’t want to dance with you was because I wanted to talk to you.” Edward chuckled.  
Bella stepped closer, okay, here goes, deep breath Swan. “Yeah?” She was so close her breasts were brushing against him with every inhale and exhale they took.  
Edward locked eyes with her. “Yeah.”  
Bella reached up and pressed her lips to his softly, once, twice before pulling back.  
Fuck, it had been so long since he had kissed anyone or been kissed, he was desperate to pull her back into his arms and kiss her harder. But he didn’t know, could he do this? Ah fuck it.  
He grabbed her hips, pulling her up against him as he leaned down and claimed her with his mouth. She gasped as his tongue pushed into her mouth, the tip probing her gently, almost tentatively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his hands down her back before pulling her off her feet and against him.  
“Fuck.” He groaned as he turned them so her back was against the wall, allowing him to grind against her.  
Bella gasped as his hard cock slid against her, a thin layer of denim and silk separating him from her sex, “Oh God.”  
Edward had abandoned all reasonable thought, he didn’t care that anyone could come out and find them grinding against each other against the wall, or that his hand was sliding up under her dress on a mission to find her warm, wet heat. He was hard and horny and she was the sexiest thing he’d had near him in such a long, long time.  
Bella felt his hand smooth across her butt before dipping down and stroking her through the thin fabric of her panties, teasing her gently, waiting for her response. Bella knew he could probably feel how wet she was but she spoke anyway,  
“More, please, more.”  
Edward growled and shoved her panties aside, dipping his fingers into her and circling he clit with his thumb as she panted into his mouth. Fuck, she was wet. And he was so close, it had been such a long long time, he wanted to strip her bare and fuck her right here against the wall.  
“Oh my God,” Bella panted, something was building inside her core, the most intense feeling she’d ever had. “What are you doing to me?” She moaned.  
Edward chuckled, the fingers of his other hand slid against her nipple before giving her a light pinch. She bucked against him.  
Oh God, the sensation was getting stronger. Her thighs began to quiver as she experienced the most overwhelming feeling of anticipation.  
“What the hell is happening?” She asked, completely turned on and inside out.  
“You’re about to come,” Edward thrust his fingers deeper inside her and she gasped loudly, fuck she was so tight. “Five more pumps of my fingers and I’m betting you will come all over them. Now do you want your first orgasm to be against the wall of the back alley of a bar or do you want me to stop?”  
Too late Edward realised what he had said.  
“You know?” Bella whispered, even while mortified her body continued to grip his fingers that were buried inside her.  
“I’m sorry, I overheard.” Edward kissed her neck softly, “Please don’t be embarrassed.”  
“I’m mortified.” Bella whispered, still frozen in shock.  
“Don’t be.” Edward slowly moved his fingers in and out of her and she moaned against her will, torn about what to do. On one hand she was horrified he knew that she hadn’t ever come before, on the other here was a man seconds away from giving her exactly what she wanted. And not just any man, she thought, the man I have been lusting after and the man I wanted to make a move on tonight.  
Before Bella could decide, the door to the bar swung towards them, effectively blocking them from the view of whoever was walking through. Edward dropped Bella, righting her clothes and stepping away from her in the mere seconds it took for a head to peek around the door.  
“There you are!” Alice exclaimed. “Thought you might be out here getting it on” Alice’s joke fell flat. “Sorry guys, just kidding. Charlie’s taken Mike away so it’s safe for you to come out. You still okay to take Bella home Edward? The rest of us were going to catch a cab, we’re too drunk to drive but Charlie said you were okay?”  
“Yup, no problems.” Edward nodded calmly, internally he was shaken to the core. Fuck, what had he been doing? Against the wall of the bar’s back alley? And his sister had nearly caught him. What was wrong with him?  
Bella was speechless, what was going to happen now? Would he take her home and drop her off , did he expect things to continue back at her place? Edward glanced towards her, giving her a small smile as he motioned for her to follow Alice through the door and down the hallway. Bella walked, making sure to add a little sway to her hips, if he wanted to forget about what had just happened she wasn’t going to make it easy.

****************.  
Bella shut her door and did her seatbelt up, watching Edward as he slid into his own seat and started the car.  
He reversed smoothly and took off towards her house, the silence in the car deafening.  
“So “ Edward coughed, “What did you mean about you having worse?”  
Bella was looking out the window at the quiet streets and turned, a confused smile on her face, “What do you mean?”  
Edward looked at her, “You said before you’ve had worse than the punch you intercepted tonight. I’m guessing that arsehole ex boyfriend of yours didn’t just leave you and Lottie, there’s more to it.”  
Bella’s smile fell and she avoided eye contact, “Um, yeah. James liked to push me around some.”  
“Some?”  
Bella puffed out a breath, crossing her arms “He pushed me down a flight of stairs during a fight when I was pregnant with Lottie, it’s what put me into labour, why she came early.

“I can’t give you any promises. I don’t really...I don’t know.... what I want right now. Relationship-wise.” Edward groaned as she nipped at his neck gently before soothing the skin with her tongue. Fuck his body knew what it wanted, it was his head and his heart that were conflicted.  
“It’s okay, “ She kissed his jaw softly, “I know it’s confusing for you. I don’t need any promises.”  
“What do you need?” Edward dropped his head, sucking on the pulse point under her ear and making her writhe against him.  
Bella took a deep breath, it was now or never, time to stop mucking about and let this man know exactly what she wanted. She grabbed his hand, sliding it under her skirt and rubbing it against her.  
“I need you. Here. Now.”  
Edward froze, she panicked. Oh God, had she been too forward, gone too far?  
“If that’s okay?” She added hastily.  
Sex, he could do sex. Feelings and emotions were too hard right now, but he could do sex. It was simpler than he had thought. Clearly he had been over thinking things. And if that was okay with her, he was happy.  
“Mmhmmm,” he murmured, capturing her lips with his again and kissing her softly. Bella breathed an internal sigh of relief.  
Suddenly his kisses changed from soft and gentle to hard and demanding, as his tongue began to stroke hers, she felt his hardness against her stomach. He grabbed her, picking her up easily and holding her against him, her thighs clasping his hips, his hard cock right there, right there.  
“Oh my god,” Bella squirmed against him, fuck she was so ready for this.  
“I’ve wanted you since the first moment I saw you.” Edward confessed between kisses as he began to carry her up the stairs.  
Bella began to undo the buttons on his shirt, desperate to see his body, to feel him, to taste him. As his sculpted chest came into view she placed kisses across it, still feeling his cock against her softness.  
“Which way?” Edward groaned, fuck, he was close again already. It had been such a long, long time, and she was so perfect, so soft in all the right places. He wanted to stop and just take her against the wall. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down., reminding himself she’d been treated like crap in the past, she deserved a night that was all about her.  
Bella pointed down the hall as she finally managed to undo all his shirt buttons, desperate to feel his chest against her, she grasped her dress and pulled it off over her head. Blushing as her breasts bounced a little and she remembered she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
Fuck me, Edward thought, I knew she wasn’t wearing a bra! He lifted her up his body, desperate to feel them and captured a nipple in his mouth.  
“Ahhhhhh!” Bella moaned, holding his head to her firmly, his tongue swirling around the tip before biting down gently. Bella bucked her hips into him, “Oh God, I need you inside me, right now!”  
They finally reached her bedroom and Edward slid her down his body, smoothing his hand over her breasts softly. He took a deep breath,  
“Bella,” He slid her hair over her shoulder gently, “I know you haven’t had a lot of experience at this, and it’s been a really long time for me. Can we go slow maybe? Enjoy ourselves?”  
Bella pulled away from him, covering her face with her hands.” Oh God, I’m so embarrassed!” She sat on the bed.  
Edward sat next to her, “Bella, don’t be.” He pulled her hands away and kissed her shoulder.  
“But you know that I haven’t, that I can’t....”  
“Bella, I’m sorry but it’s not your fault that your ex was a tool. And that whole orgasm thing? We are going to fix that right now.” He stroked her back, willing her to get over her embarrassment and give him a chance.  
Bella peeked up at him, he really was too gorgeous for words. No wonder all the women in town were after him, and probably a few of the men.  
“Okay.” She nodded, trying to get her blush under control.  
“Okay?”  
Bella nodded before moving to straddle him, grinding down into his still hard cock. “Mmmm okay.”  
She kissed him hard on the mouth, dragging her nails down his back, as his hands made their way up her thighs.  
She slid off him, standing in only a frilly pair of boy leg cheekies before kneeling and unbottuning his jeans, tugging him to stand so she could remove them for him.  
The outline of his cock showed through his navy boxer briefs and her eyes widened at his size. Fuck he was big. Or maybe James had just been really small...either way this might be a bit uncomfortable. There was no way she could deep throat that. But she was willing to give it a go.  
Edward pulled her up from her knees, reading her thoughts and knowing where she was going with them, as much as he would have loved her to put his mouth on him, it had been too long and he was already in danger of exploding, maybe another time. Besides, he had other ideas.  
“ I want to taste you.” He murmured in her ear, his hand making swirling circles on her hip. “I want to slide my tongue inside you and make you cum Bella. Can I do that?”  
Bella moaned through her noisy pants. Fuck, this man knew what he was doing. She wondered if it was possible to cum from words alone. Her panties were soaked.  
“Do you want me to....first?” She slid her hand down his hard length. James always wanted her mouth on him before he would have sex with her.  
“No, as much as I would love that, I want to do this even more. ” He enjoyed her stroking for a few seconds before he groaned, taking a deep breath, reminding himself why he was there. He tipped her back gently so she sprawled across the bed, him kneeling between her open legs.  
He kissed her mouth softly, his stubble grazing her face slightly and she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel scratching against her thighs.  
Edward made his way down her body, placing gentle kisses on her chin, neck, collar bones, running his mouth over her soft curves before nipping lightly at her nipples and soothing them with his tongue, Bella writhed, her panting embarrassingly loud to her own ears.  
He reached her hip bones and licked them softly, sucking the skin into his mouth and looking up at her face twisted in ecstasy before he dropped his mouth a little lower, sliding his fingers along the edge of her panties and she stiffened suddenly.  
“I’ve never done this.... I haven’t....I don’t...” God she couldn’t find the words to tell him that she’d never experienced this, had someone’s mouth on her, there.  
“Shhhhh.” He soothed catching her eye, “It’s okay, if you don’t like it just tell me and I’ll stop.”  
Bella’s body relaxed slightly and she nodded, “Okay.” She whispered, internally bracing herself for this new experience, not convinced she would like it.  
Edward slid her panties down and she closed her eyes, thanking God that she’d not been slack with her waxing appointments. But as his tongue touched her and he licked her confidently, her thoughts were consumed with the absolute pleasure of it and she cried out loudly.  
Edward licked her and he revelled in the sounds she made, she was so wet, so sweet, he could stay here all day licking the juices from her pussy. But he was going to make her cum many, many times tonight, first with his mouth, then with his cock.  
He stroked her thighs with his hands, holding them open and preventing her from closing them on his head. His hand moving closer towards her pussy before he pushed his thumb inside her, her hips bucking up into his hand. Fuck, she was small, his thumb was being squeezed like a vice inside her.  
“Ohhhh!” Bella’s moan brought a groan to his own lips and she felt the vibration through her pussy. He grabbed his aching cock and stroked it firmly once, twice, wanting to bury it inside her but trying to be patient. She deserved this, he wanted her to feel exactly what sex was all about. Not some one sided, “he gets what he wants while she gets nothing” sorry ass affair. He wanted her to cum so hard she would beg him to fuck her.  
He swapped his thumb for two fingers as he sucked her clit into his mouth, holding it and licking it gently, before sliding his fingers forward against the little rough patch of skin. She arched backwards, crying out loudly and starting to moan his name, he wondered if this was one of her “tells” of an impending orgasm. He used the opportunity to slide his other arm under her so she was at an angle and he began to lick her in ernest.  
“Come on beautiful.” He urged, “Give it to me baby. I want you to cum.”  
Bella was out of her mind with desire, a tingling had spread from her toes up her thighs and she was balanced on the precipice of she didn’t know what. His voice rumbling against her was sending sparks of heat through her body and she was desperate to do what he was demanding and experience an orgasm for the first time at his mouth.  
“Let go Bella. It’s okay, I’ve got you. Cum. “ He whispered and it was the permission she needed. She tipped over the edge, her body gripping his fingers tightly, and he could feel her pulsing against his mouth, her loud keening desperate and full of pleasure.  
As her cries of pleasure quietened Edward rested his head against her thigh, turning to gaze at her beautifully flushed cheeks, her eyes closed.  
“Jesus.” She breathed. “No wonder everyone always goes on and on about those.”  
She felt his chuckle against her thigh, “You’re beautiful.” He murmured as she pulled him up to rest next to her, her hand coming out to stroke his hair.  
“That was amazing.” She turned her head and kissed him. “Mmmmm I can taste myself on you.” She sucked on his tongue greedily, the taste of herself on his mouth spurring another jolt of desire to shoot through her.  
Bella rolled over Edward, coming to rest on top of him, their mouths still connected and he groaned as he felt his cock brush against her slickness. God he’d never been harder in his life.  
“Oh.” Bella moaned, sitting up before reaching down to grab his cock, lining it up and preparing to sink down on him.  
“Bella, condom?” He moaned, not wanting to stop, so not wanting to stop, but trying to be a responsible adult.  
“It’s okay.” She murmured breathlessly, “I’m on the pill. And I haven’t been with anyone since...is that okay?” She’d been tested after having Lottie, and she hated condoms, but if he wanted to wear one, it was his call. While she waited for his answer she rubbed his cock against her, bumping her sensitive clit, and she moaned loudly again.  
“Jesus yes.” Edward moaned, sliding his hands up to her bare breasts and cupping them gently “It’s been a long time since I’ve had.... Please.”  
Bella grabbed his hands, using them to lever herself forward, catching the tip of his cock and sliding him slowly inside her. Fuck, he was big and it had been so long. She tensed as she felt him stretch her wide.  
Edward let her do all the work, taking her time to take him in slowly. She was so tight, but so wet, and her wetness helped ease the way. Edward took deep breaths, so close to cuming already. He let out a shuddering groan as she finally, finally, seated him deep inside her, her thighs resting against his.  
Fuck, she looked so good, seated on top of him, her face and breasts flushed a gorgeous pink, her head tipped back, eyes closed as she got a handle on his size. He slid his hands to her hips and rocked her forward gently, her eyes opening and flying to his as they both let out a load moan.  
Bella moaned his name, rocking herself forward on him, his pelvis striking her clit again and again. She felt the same stirrings she had before, a tingling in her belly, radiating out to every inch of her body. Surely she wasn’t going to cum again?  
But apparently she was and as Edward’s hands slid up to cup her breasts, his fingers gently tweaking her nipples, she let herself go and began to moan his name again. Edward smiled through his own pleasure, definitely a tell for her. Her orgasm hit her suddenly and she came again, loudly calling out. Edward fought off his own orgasm as she gripped him tightly, he wanted her to cum one more time before he let go himself.  
As Bella came down, Edward flipped them, turning her underneath him so she was pinned by his weight and he kissed her gently, his tongue tangling with hers as she sighed.  
“You okay?” He asked quietly, nuzzling her as he maintained his rhythm of slow, easy thrusts.  
“Mmmmmm.” Bella confirmed, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, feeling the muscles bunch in his back. Fuck, she was addicted to him and his orgasm giving ability already.  
Edward felt himself losing the ability to fight his desire, wanting to push into her and claim her.  
“I’m going to go faster now. Harder. Tell me if it’s too much for you.” He pumped his hips into her once quickly to give her the idea and her eyes flew open.  
“Oh.” She gasped, arching up to meet him, looking into his dark eyes.  
“Okay?” He groaned, fuck she was tight.  
“Mmmmm.” She moaned her approval.  
He lifted her leg gently, opening her up to him further as he continued to pump into her, thrusting deeply, trying to fight off his orgasm, his mind swirling with thoughts and sensations of her body, how she felt, how she smelled. He glanced down, seeing his cock glistening with her juices and groaned loudly, knowing he couldn’t last much longer.  
“Oh God.” He heard her cry out, thankful they had the house to themselves.  
He reached down, pinching her clit gently between his fingers as he pushed deep inside her. As he felt her walls begin to tighten he lost the tenuous hold on his control and exploded inside her, calling her name, filling her with his cum.  
Their eyes met as they came down together, breathing each others air. Finally Edward rolled to his back, taking her with him and she rested her head against his chest, feeling her own heat pound as he stroked her hair, his softening cock still inside her.  
They lay quietly for a few minutes, coming back down to Earth.  
“Wow.” Bella sighed.  
Edward chuckled softly, “Uh hunh.”  
“Can I ask you something?” Bella murmured softly, tilting her head up to him.  
Edward lifted his head, her eyes shifting away from his, a blush staining her cheeks and he stroked her damp hair away from her face.  
“Of course.”  
Her eyes slid back, not quite meeting his, but looking at his hair.  
“Have you been with many women?”  
Edward smiled, trying not to laugh at her, “ A few.” He shrugged, “I married pretty young, but I’d been with a few women before then. Why?”  
“Are they all the same? Every woman I mean?”  
Edward wasn’t sure what she was asking, was she asking if all women looked the same, acted the same in bed or if he felt the same about them all? “I don’t understand what you mean.”  
“I mean, um, am I normal?” Bella rested her head back and blushed again, fuck this was a difficult conversation to have.  
“Normal?”  
“I just mean, I’d never...um.... had an orgasm before. I didn’t know if there was something wrong with me.”  
Not for the first time Edward wanted to punch that fucker James in the face.  
“Bella, I don’t think it was you that was the problem. From what you’ve said, James was very selfish. He didn’t take the time to show you what sex between people should be like.”  
Bella lifted her head and met his eyes, “Did you do that, with Kate I mean?”  
Edward smiled, “I hope so.”  
Bella was worried she’d overstepped the line, “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it I understand. I wasn’t prying, I’m just interested.”  
Edward shook his head, “It’s not that. I loved her very much, but in bed, she was just different.”  
“Different?”  
“Kate was usually a very confident woman but when it came to sex, she was the complete opposite, very shy.” Bella chuckled and Edward chuckled too as he realised she was drawing comparisons to herself, “Not just shy, reserved. Old fashioned I guess. She wasn’t very vocal in bed and she never took the initiative, never made the first move, even after we were married. And I don’t think she ever thought her body was particularly sexy.”  
“How do you mean?”  
Edward lifted his head to look in her face, “Like there was no way she would have kissed me after I’d kissed her....here.” He cupped Bella’s pussy with his hand and she moaned lightly.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Bella asked.  
Edward kissed her, “No absolutely not. That was so hot.”  
Bella laughed, “You hungry?”  
“For food? No.” Edward rolled her over, pinning her to the bed with his body. He smoothed her hair off her face and smirked, “For you? Definately.”


End file.
